


Acceptance

by LunaP95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou meets with Furihata's older brother in order to solve their differences.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jczala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/gifts).



> This is all [jczala](http://jczala.tumblr.com/)'s fault because she put the idea on my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it XD

When he met Furihata Kouki for the first time he was not expecting to be meeting his future boyfriend. If he had known that, he would not have tried to stab Kagami with his scissors (probably). Of course, this episode was a major inconvenience in his courtship but a few dates were enough to assure the brunette that Akashi Seijuurou was not going to attempt murder in any of his beloved ones.

More or less.

Because even if Furihata had overcome his fear, Akashi still had to prove himself worthy of Seirin’s point guard in front of his family and friends. Seirin was a great problem at that time. Kagami was especially against their relationship but after promising Kuroko a lifetime budget for vanilla shakes the problem was solved. Akashi invited the rest of the team to a luxurious dinner and was able to win their acceptance even before the dessert was served.

His family had not been an inconvenience either. His mother adored him and his father saw Akashi as an insurance for his son’s future. But then there was Furihata Kyo, his older brother.

And this was Akashi Seijuurou present problem because the older brother of his boyfriend hated him with all his heart. He never let Akashi alone with his little brother and even entered unannounced in his room when they thought there was no one at home. He even interrupted him when they were having dinner with the rest of the family and always threw snide comments to him. Akashi has tried almost everything to please Kyo but it seemed that the teenager was too focused on Akashi not deserving his brother.

So, he decided that the best way was to talk directly with him for the sake of Furihata. He knew his boyfriend was quite worried about their relationship. Akashi was waiting in a café he usually frequented with Furihata when he saw Kyo approaching him

“It’s nice to see you again, Furihata-san” greeted Akashi.

“Well, it isn’t nice for me to see you and for you is Furihata-senpai, kid” Kyo seated at the table. He always liked to remember Akashi that he was older and, according to him, wiser than the redhead.

“As you wish, Furihata…senpai” Akashi sighed and remember his beloved smile to give him strength. “I called you here because I would like to solve our difference once and for all.”

Furihata Kyo glared at him for a few second until a waitress asked them what they were going to order. Without saying a word to Akashi, he ordered most of the menu with a smirk.

“I’m sure my dear brother-in-law will be paying for everything.”

“Of course” the waitress left and Akashi joined his hands and rested his chin on them. “Shall we continue our conversation?”

“Which one? There is nothing to talk about. I don’t like you, you don’t like me.”

“I couldn’t agree more with you” Akashi showed a pleasant smile. “But this is not about you and me, is about Kouki” Kyo expression softened at the mention of his brother. “Our current relationship distresses him, therefore, I wish to reach a certain level of… fellowship, even though I am aware we will probably never be on good terms.”

“Look, kid, I’m going to be sincere with you” said Kyo. “I wouldn’t like absolutely anyone who dated my baby brother for the simple reason that my job is to protect him.”

“I can assure that I don’t hold any evil intention towards your brother” quickly added Akashi.

“I don’t care” interrupted Kyo. “The truth is, at first I thought you were just playing with him. I was ready to kick your butt when you broke his heart. But even I have to admit you truly love him” the waitress arrived with their order and Kyo took the change to ignore the redhead gaze.

“Does that mean I can have your acceptance?” asked Akashi.

“Absolutely not” he glared at him again. “You two think you are going to be together forever but, shocking news, you are not. So, sooner or later, you are going to hurt my baby brother.”

“Though I completely understand your position, Furihata-senpai, I’m afraid I can’t agree with you” he took a sip of his tea. “It is true that high school love does not usually develop into a long-standing relationship…” he waited to make a dramatic pause. “But I have every intention of keeping your brother by my side forever. My father has already given me his approval to marry him. We only have to solve the little issue about the surname and…”

“MARRY HIM!?” Kyo spat his drink. “There is no way in hell I’m going to let you marry my brother.”

“I have to admit still do not comprehend your objection to our relationship. You know I will not hurt him in any way and that I have the intention of spending the rest of my life with him.”

“The problem is you!” Kyo was visibly angry. “Kouki adored me, I was his role model, the best brother someone could have. Smart, athletic and supportive. Until you came to the picture. Now is always ‘Sei did this’ and ‘Sei did that’. Well, maybe I’m not as good as you but I’m still not going to let you kick me out of his life.”

Akashi stared at him for five minutes without barely blinking. Of all the reasons he had imagined behind Kyo’s disapproval that was the only one he had not thought about. Mostly because of the similarities of his own reasons for disliking Furihata Kyo. He did a chuckle and suddenly he was laughing in front of him.

“Wh-wh-what? What’s so funny?” his cheeks were redder than Akashi’s hair.

“I must apologise, Furihata-senpai” said Akashi. “The reason for my amusement is no other than the similarities between our distaste for each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are jealous because you are not Kouki’s favourite person anymore” he stated. “But at the same time… I was jealous because of the affection he professed to you. I know is logical between brothers but it still disturbed me anytime he mentioned you. You must know that you have not been replaced, your brother still keeps you as his role model” he sighed. “Personally, I must confess it always irks me when he is particularly close to any of his friends. Especially that Kagami.”

“Oh don’t start with him, that boy is the worst” added Kyo. “He was a few nights in our house and he only knows about basketball. But Kouki thinks he is the best thing ever.”

“I would never understand why Kouki believes he is a better player than me” he admitted.

“At least Kawahara and Fukuda are nice to be around but you know that hawk boy… Takao? He is always laughing about the stupidest things you could ever imagine.”

“I am familiar with Takao, he is also dating a friend of mine. But yes, his constant sarcasm is a little bit tiring.”

“And Kuroko? That boy scared the shit out of me the other day.”

“His misdirection had caused more than a fright in our Teiko days” they both looked at each other and started laughing.

“I still don’t like you” stated Kyo.

“Me either… But at least I’m glad to know your reasons. Also, I promise that I will never endeavour to supplant your position as Kouki’s role model.”

“Fine. Then… I guess I can let you two alone sometimes… but only sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t ask for more.”

Akashi smiled to himself. This was just a small victory in his personal war against Furihata Kyo. He will invest all his efforts in warming the boy’s heart until he completely accepts Akashi. After all, he always wins.


End file.
